


[Podfic] let me fall

by ofjustimagine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 15:39, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:It's dark and stormy night when Beau hears Yasha get up to leave.Spoilers up to and including campaign 2, episode 46.





	[Podfic] let me fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let me fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273270) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2Vk1iam)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2Eu7kze)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Hello, it me, sliding into Femslash February juuuust under the wire. I was working on a different project and struggling to get the M9 members' voices (sans accents) right and doing this was such a lovely little palate cleanser. Thanks to walkthegale for having blanket permission to record! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting me.


End file.
